singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jorge-052
Jorge-052 is a SPARTAN-II from the colony of Reach. He arrived in-game on September 18th and currently lives wherever the shit Noble Team is currently chilling. age: 41 origins: Halo: Reach canon app link: '''here '''hmd: here played by: vic Setting Welcome to the future. Mankind has come into contact with a hostile group of alien races, known as the Covenant, united under a single religious doctrine. They worship an ancient race of hyper-advanced aliens known as the Forerunners, a species which came into contact with an extremely virulent parasitic life form known as the Flood. When the Flood began to overwhelm the Forerunners, the Forerunners constructed a number of mega-structures as fail safes to prevent their spread, such as the Halos, and the Line Installations. Jorge is from a point in Haloverse history where the war has been going on for many years now. The SPARTAN-IIs are a group of super soldiers raised to be the perfect soldiers, given top of the line armor and a vast number of physical and genetic augmentations to perfect their minds and bodies to make them into living weapons to fight the Covenant. Jorge is one of the candidates who did not 'wash out' during this process. At the point he is from, the Covenant have begun making more aggressive pushes into human territory, viciously annihilating their colonies and glassing the planets. Glassing is a processes which renders the planets completely uninhabitable, destroying any life on the surface. Reach is one of the closest colonies to Earth, and a major human stronghold--as well as the birthplace of several SPARTANs, including Jorge. If the colony falls, there will be little standing between Earth and the approaching Covenant forces. Personality Jorge? Yeah, he's a pretty chill guy. It wouldn't be quite right to call him a gentle giant--in the hectic environment of battle he can be downright scary bananas. As big as he is, and with the sort of massive weaponry and power armor he usually has, he's extremely thoughtful regarding his actions and actual physical activities. This could be in theory applied to all SPARTAN-IIs, but in Jorge's case it applies even more so. That said, he's still huge and intimidating. He's certainly not shy, and can be quite bold with his actions and opinions--a trait which complements the personalities of his team mates. Dealing with civilians is not his strong point, but compared to the rest of his team he might as well be a goddamn negotiator. He tends to be a little too forward, and his questions come off a little too much like an interrogation. He does try, though, he just isn't terribly good at it. Too bad, since he's actually rather fond of civvies. He's a pretty outgoing guy, quite willing to share his opinions with those around him (unless you happen to be Doc Halsey, in which case he actually becomes rather meek). Like all SPARTAN-IIs, Jorge was raised into the role of super soldier. SPARTANs were always meant to be more like living weapons than soldiers, and his early years were spent learning just what they were fighting for and why. He knows how important the SPARTANs are to the human forces, and that he and his brothers and sisters are expected to give their lives for the cause, without hesitation, at a moments notice. Jorge has personally sacrificed his life in the name of the mission, a choice is made with no outward hesitation or cowardice. It was just something he had to do, part of the job description. Family ties are an important part of his life, even if his brothers and sisters aren't related to him by blood. He grew up with the other SPARTAN-IIs under the direction of Doctor Halsey--it can be argued that she is something of a motherly figure to him and his siblings, even if her involvement was relatively limited (and her attention focused on a few of his ~more famous~ siblings). He views her, and all his siblings, with a sort of distant warmth. After the mission and his duty, they take priority in his life. Noble team is more or less a surrogate family to him. While he was not raised with the SPARTAN-IIIs--he's quite a bit older--and he stands head and shoulders above them in stature, they are as good a team as he could hope for. Aside from a few comments here and there (sup Emile) he gets along with them on a personal level, and on a professional level there's no question that he respects and trusts the abilities of the IIIs he works with. While he is visually an outsider, being larger, older, and from a different breed of SPARTAN, in the field he feels as much a part of the team as if he were working with a team of IIs. Abilities & Weaknesses As a SPARTAN-II, Jorge has the whole super soldier package: greatly accelerated speed, strength, reflexes, and intelligence. Add to that a set of armor which might as well be a personal battleship, complete with regenerating shielding and several layers of special armor, and he's a formidable opponent on the battlefield. He is also able to form a neural link with AI thanks to a slot in his neck. On a more personal level, Jorge's specialization is heavy weaponry. The big man on the team, his usual load-out is what is essentially a personal machine gun turret. While he is not hampered as greatly as the rest of his team would be, he's still slowed down by the enormous weapon. He's just too big to be as fast or agile as the rest of Noble Team--although his strength and stamina balance this out excellently. Character Relationships Canon *'Emile-A239;' Jorge's angrily little bro. Their relationship occasionally veers over into antagonistic territory, but Jorge genuinely likes him. He totally dragged Emile flower picking for credits. Jorge has more or less taken on the role of making sure Emile doesn't do anything particularly violent to the civilian population (even if the aforementioned population might deserve it at times), but he's legitimately enjoying the chance to hang around with the guy in a noncombat situation. Recently gave Emile a bunny for Christmas in the hopes it'll give the man something to do besides threaten aliens. *'Jun-A226;' It's so, so nice to have Jun around being loud and cheerful. With everything that had been going on, his perkiness is a great distraction. *'Carter-A259;' There's a certain level of sympathy for Carter here, given all that the poor bastard has on his hands. Really thinks Carter needs to grow a pair and KISS DE GURL. *'Catherine-B320;' Considering they're in a technological setting, it feels good to have Kat's savvy around. The arm thing is a little unsettling though. *'Black-One;' There's the familial bond of both being II's here, but aside from that it's a little awkward for Jorge. Black Team is so hush-hush-secret-pants that Jorge... really doesn't know that much about One and her team these days. Still, he likes her. *'Black-Two;' Jorge is Two's huge hairy faghag. He's very fond of Leah in a big brotherly sort of way, and is really enjoying having the chance to hang around with her so much on the station. Panfandom *'Jack;' *'Red;' Free Space Embed video? Quote song lyrics? Trivia section? Whatever! See Also Internal and external links of interest. Examples include your character's house page, events they partook in, important canonmates, outside resources for more details on your character, and so on.